


Relationships Ain't For Us

by RaisonDetre



Series: Motel Rooms and Brothers [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Well - Freeform, its cute, jealous!Dean, kind of, like really makes out with a football playe, no like he punches a punk, not really but in a way, sam makes out with a hot football player, somewhat of a schmoop, this is cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaisonDetre/pseuds/RaisonDetre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, you don't want the world to know? I'm fine with that Dean, but don't ever do something like that again. Don't come in there, and act like you care who I'm doing what with, just- we can be brothers. I can be brothers, but, if we're brothers- you aren't going to-"</p><p>"I don't wanna be brothers, Sammy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationships Ain't For Us

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll complete this.

Sammy was wrapped around a body, intertwined too tightly, with fingers grasping on the corded muscles, and exactly two inches between their mouths.

But the man he was dangled on, clutching to like his life depended on, wasn't Dean- he'd be furious if he saw Sammy like this, swollen-pink lips and shirt being tugged on by some senior football player that still hadn't came out of the closet. The boy resembled Dean in more ways than one, with big green eyes- but they weren't as bright as his brother's. He had calloused hands, that were running up the small of his back, but they weren't made rough from wielding a gun before he could count his age on more than one hand. The man smelled like leather, like Dean, but as he peeled off his leather jacket, the scent only clung to the fabric, and not to him- Dean could go a year without his favorite jacket, and he'd still smell like Sammy's favorite scent.

And damn did he kiss too rough.

The boy was basically dry humping Sammy, slamming it up against the janitor's shelves that were behind him, making noises that sounded like a dying rhino more than a boy that was trying to get off in a closet that stunk like cafeteria trash.

Sammy's hands still wrapped around the boy's neck though, still lined his chest up with his, and had his legs wrapped around him like a vein of ivy. Still wanted Dean to see the angry red hickeys the boy would leave, wanted Dean to know that if he was going to discontinue whatever kind of relationship they had together, then Sam would do just that. He'd forget about Dean, and the way his voice makes his knees go weak, and when his fingers wrap around his waist, he feels like he could die then and there happy.

"Sammy?"

He just nodded his head, thinking it had came from the football player that was feverishly letting his fingers drag down his spine.

"Sammy!"

Before Sammy could let his lips disconnect from the boy's, he was pulled off with a rough hand, dragging him to the smell of leather.

Dean was standing above the two of them, the football player stared back at Dean.

"Hey, buddy- we're doin-"

The football, what was his name? Joe? John? Jev? Joe-John-Jev was cut off by the sudden thud of a fist that had perfected how to make it hurt now, and later.

"Get the fuck off of Sammy." It was a slur of angry words coming out of Dean's pink-shell lips, and Sam might've been happy- excited even, if it wasn't for the fact that Dean had basically left him, left whatever they had, without an explanation other than 'you're my brother.'

"No. You fucking leave, Dean." Sammy's voice was struggling to keep it from trembling.

He was angry all over, with a ruddy red cheeks from being caught, and the fact that his brother had the audacity to come looking for him because it was only five minutes after the last bell made him furious.

"You're slutting around with a boy who hasn't even came out of the closet, Sammy! Y'think I'm just gonn-"

Sammy cut him off, stared Dean in the eyes and shook his head. He wasn't going to listen to him.

He was the one that ended it all.

Dean was the one that said it was too fucked up for them to be together.

"Ain't slutting around if I don't have a boyfriend." Sammy sneered, looking down at Joe-John-Jev on the ground, who looked like he was in a daze, and a bloody nose.

"Shut the hell up, Sammy. Y'think I wanted to end things off?" Dean growled back, forgetting Joe-John-Jev on the ground and stepping over him to stare at his little brother.

Sammy was shaking, out of anger, and his skinny little limbs were crossed beneath him were Dean had pulled him off. He was so damn beautiful, sometimes Dean couldn't believe how Sammy, his little brother was basically a siren. He was better than all the skin mags, and the girls he had been with, a hundred times better than the quick fucks he had with the occasional men.

But, he was his brother.

If John knew- if John found his boys in a tangled mess, with Sammy pinned beneath Dean, panting like a little bitch- that'd be it for them both.

"I think you ended things because your insecure- but don't fucking-" Sammy was cut off by Dean grabbing him by the shoulders, yanking him up to his feet and dragging him behind him as the both of them left the janitor's closet. They walked over the high school's empty halls, ignoring the looks like got from the occasional teenager that hung around for a ride.

Dean was growling, with his hands shaking as he kept Sammy on a leash made out of his hands.

"No." Sammy said, realizing that Dean was just going to push him into the Impala and slam the door shut on his face, and pretend this never happened. He wouldn't speak of it. Only look at Sammy with a sad expression before he broke a lamp or something, and murmured the excuse he had to take a walk only to be home the next morning. "No, I'm not getting into that car." Sammy declared, digging his heels in the ground as his older brother tugged at his brother.

"I don't give a fuck what you want. Get in the damn car and don't make a scene." His brother growled in that whiskey-heavy kind of voice.

"No. No, not until you stop being a bitch and tell me what the hell is going on." Sam reasoned, crossing his arms and feeling the heavy hand on his shoulder tense.

Dean swallowed. "What?"

"Tell me you didn't punch that guy back there because you still want me."

"Long as you tell me why the hell you were dry humping doppelganger of me." Dean returned. His jaw clenching as he spoke the words.

Sam scoffed. "You're fucking unbelievable."

"What?"

"I said you're fucking unbelievable. And self-centered, and a bastard, and a jealous idiot that won't confess his damn feelings because, well you can kill monsters, but when it comes to feelings- you shut me out. You shut out everyone, and go looking for an easy fuck. So, I go and do the same thing- and you walk in here like you have the authority and take me away from him, just because you're jealous?" He's screaming now, and he's pretending his isn't in the middle of a parking lot. "Do I come running after you when I know you're getting out of the room to go and get an STD from a local slut? No, I mind my damn business. Even though it fucking hurts, I mind my damn business, Dean."

Dean watches his brother's face turn red, his lips turn into a scream as he says all of the words like a slap to his face. His hazel eyes are trying not to cry, and bless the poor fifteen year old, because he's trying hard, and all Dean can think of to say is a few letters that won't even come out of his mouth.

 _I love you._ That's what he wants to say.

"So, you don't want the world to know? I'm fine with that Dean, but don't ever do something like that again. Don't come in there, and act like you care who I'm doing what with, just- we can be brothers. I can be brothers, but, if we're brothers- you aren't going to-"

"I don't wanna be brothers, Sammy." Dean finally says, wearing thin of the way Sammy looks like he's about to start bawling, "I care. I fucking care who you do anything with- y'think I don't? Sammy, it takes all of me not to keep my hands to myself." Dean's words are fast as he says them, just anything to keep Sammy from crying.

"Really?" Hazel orbs are staring up at Dean now, wells of tears that haven't broken yet are caught in his eyes. 

Dean nods, grabs the underside of his brother's chin and lifts it up, "Sammy, you're my soulmate. I know you are. I'm done with pretending- I'm done with pushing my feelings down for once." His lips catch at his brother's mouth, the skin caught in his teeth as he nipped, "You're mine, Sam." 


End file.
